splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Weird Hybrid in a New Universe
Weird Hybrid in a New Universe is a Splash and Bubbles/Pokemon Crossover Special. Description Bubbles (in her Dragonet/Greninja Hybrid form), is pulled into a rift and sent to the Pokemon Universe just before a Smash Tournament. Nobody around has seen a "Pokemon" like her. But when Team Rocket threatens to take over her universe and the Pokemon universe by turning her their side, it's up to Ash and friends to stop the whole team. Transcript *Theme Song* Title: Weird Hybrid in a New Universe Part 1: Gateway into a New World. Bubbles was training against a dummy to hone her skills for an upcoming Smash tournament. She proceeds to throw a Mucus Ball, covering the dummy in mucus. Bubbles: That's how it's done. Now if only I could find a LIVING opponent. Then she notices Splash. Bubbles: Hey, Splash. Want to challenge me? Splash: Um, not right now. You have to be the most skillful competitor in the whole tournament. Bubbles: Oh, you're scared. I see how it is. Splash: What did you say to me? Bubbles: You're scared. Only cowards wouldn't... Splash, in anger, shocks Bubbles with an electric spark. Due to Bubbles's weakness against Electric types, she falls onto the ground. Splash: Oh, right. You're weak against Electric-types. Bubbles: I will get you for this! *Next Day* Bubbles woke up. Bubbles: I guess it's time for me to go. Then she notices Splash. Splash: Bubbles is going to get me back for yesterday. I'm just waiting for it. Then he was immediately smacked in the face by Bubbles's tailfin. Splash: Ow! Bubbles: You were saying? Splash: Ugh. Then there was an abrupt rumbling sound. Bubbles: What was that? Splash: I don't know. The two then headed towards the sound and finds a huge rift. Splash: What the? Bubbles tried to reach inside to find out what was there. She was then pulled into the rift. Splash: Bubbles! Too late. Bubbles was gone. Splash: This can't be good. Bubbles then abruptly finds herself in a big wide open area. Bubbles: Where am I? Meanwhile, an evil team known as Team Rocket was watching. James: Look at that thing. Meowth: What do you say we catch it? Jessie: I say yes. The team unleashes a net that flies at Bubbles. Bubbles: Aah! She manages to avoid, but it slightly electrocutes her. Bubbles: Ow! Jessie: Good aim, Meowth. Now this Pokemon's all ours. Bubbles: Who are you? The evil team comes out of hiding. Meowth: We're Team Rocket. And you're our next target. Bubbles: Get lost! I'm only half-Pokemon. Jessie: And what is that supposed to mean? James: Meowth, get her. Meowth: Sure thing, boss, Meowth attempts to scratch Bubbles, but he is hit by a Mucus Ball attack. Meowth: Ew! What is this stuff? Bubbles: It's Mucus. You like it? Meowth: No! This fight isn't over. Meowth jumps at Bubbles, but he is suddenly shocked by lightning. Bubbles: Huh? Then a teenager with an electric mouse on his shoulder appears. Ash: Team Rocket, stop! James: Why should we? Jessie: We found a new Pokemon and we want to have it. Meowth: So, get lost, Ash. Ash: You leave that Pokemon alone. Bubbles: Don't worry. I can handle them. Then she abruptly jumps in front of the trio. James: Um... oh, would you look at the time? Jessie: Huh? Oh yes, we had to go back to Headquarters and clean up. Meowth: That was a terrible excuse. Bubbles: I'm not falling for that. Then she reveals her Greninja tongue from under the mask. Team Rocket: Wha... But before they could find out, Bubbles sends them flying into the sky. Jessie: A blastoff already? James: Maybe it's not. Maybe we're just going to get back up and keep fighting?. Meowth: Hey kids, tell me who this Pokemon is. Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! Then the team disappears into the sky, followed by a twinkle. Bubbles: Good riddance. Ash: What kind of Pokemon are you? Bubbles: Do you really want to know? Ash: Yes. Bubbles: *Sighs* Okay. Believe it or not, I was fused with a Greninja. And now, I'm stuck like this permanently. Ash: Whoa. I'm Ash Ketchum by the way. Bubbles: Nice to meet you. I'm Bubbles, the weird hybrid according to some. Ash: Believe me, I've seen weird Pokemon in my time. Bubbles: Oh. *Meanwhile, back at Reeftown* Splash was set to go out into the Battlefield, but Bubbles was still missing. Splash: What am I going to tell everyone? Mayor Sting: Now, our next fight will be Splash VS Bubbles. Splash: Well, here goes nothing. Only Splash comes out onto the field. Mayor Sting: Uh, Splash? Where's Bubbles? Splash: How should I say this? She got pulled into a giant rift and that's the last time I saw her. Mayor Sting: Oh, now what are we going to do? *End of Part 1* Part 2: Exploration. It starts with Ash showing Bubbles around the Pokemon universe. Bubbles: What was up with that "Team Rocket"? Ash: Oh, them? They're the bad guys around here. Bubbles: How can Meowth talk? Ash: That's...something I can't answer. Meanwhile, Team Rocket was after a Meloetta, one of Ash's old friends. James: There's that Meloetta again. Jessie: And now that Ash and that weird thing are not here, it's all ours for the taking. Meowth: I have the trap ready. The Meloetta appears. Meowth: Got you! Meowth fires the net, but the Meloetta manages to avoid being hit. It proceeds to run off, but doesn't notice the cliff and falls off. Meanwhile, Bubbles was just walking around. Bubbles: This place sure is interesting. Then Meloetta screams as it falls straight for her. Bubbles: Huh? Aah! Meloetta falls on top of Bubbles and they both fall into unconsciousness. *1 hour later* They both wake up. Bubbles: Ow. Bubbles then notices the strange Pokemon that fell on her. Bubbles: Um, what are you? Meloetta: What are you? Some kind of Greninja rip-off? Bubbles: I am not a Greninja rip-off. Meloetta: Wait a minute, how can you understand me? Bubbles: Wait. You can't talk normally? Then why... Ugh, never mind. Ash: Oh hello, Meloetta. Meloetta: Ash, long time no see. To Ash, all he heard was it saying its name. Bubbles: Wait, you two know each other? Ash: We sure do. Later, Bubbles found herself in a dark forest. Bubbles: It sure is dark. Then she heard something. Bubbles: Huh? Then a Water Shuriken flies from out of thin air. Bubbles: Whoa! Wait, Water Shuriken? Greninja?! A Greninja approaches her. Greninja: Well, well, well. We meet again. Bubbles: What happened to you? After we were fused, you just disappeared. Greninja: I escaped and only part of my DNA was transferred to you. If I hadn't, you could have looked a lot different. Bubbles: I have multiple different strange abilities because of our fusion. Like mucus versions of your attacks and the ability to understand Pokemon. Greninja: Oh. Also, you can change into other Pokemons. Bubbles: Wait, what? I never knew that. Greninja: I figured that out after extended research. Try it out. Bubbles: Um, okay. I have an idea. It shows the Meloetta eating an Orn Berry to recover from the injury of the fall from earlier. Then it notices another Meloetta, but it was pink. Meloetta: Um, hello? Bubbles: Hello there. Do you recognize me? Meloetta: Um... no. Bubbles: It's me, Bubbles. Meloetta: How did you become a Meloetta? Bubbles: I'll tell you later. Don't worry, I can turn back to normal. Bubbles reverts back to her regular state. Meloetta: That is strange. *Meanwhile at Team Rocket's HQ* Meowth: Any luck on finding out where that weird fish-Greninja thing is from? Jessie: I think it's Bubbles from Splash and Bubbles, but she is somehow fused with a Greninja. James: How? Jessie: That question is still up for debate. But you know what I think? Meowth: What? Jessie: I think we can attempt to take over her universe along with this universe. What do you say? James: It sounds good to me. Meowth: Count me in. *End of Part 2* Part 3: Team Rocket's Plan in Motion It shows Jessie, James, and Meowth sitting at a table, discussing their plans. James: So, Jessie. What's the plan? Jessie: Here it is. You know how we always go after Pikachu? Meowth: Yeah, and fail almost EVERY time? Jessie: Hey! Meowth: Okay, I'm sorry. Jessie: Anyways, here's the plan. Why capture Pikachu when have possibly the most powerful Pokemon right in front of us? James: Um, Meloetta? Jessie: No! The hybrid one that sent us flying earlier? Meowth: Oh, her? *Gasps* I like the idea. James: Interesting. What's the plan? Jessie: I just made this button right here. If we hit the hybrid monster with it, she will turn to our side. I programmed it to not effect members of Team Rocket. Meowth: What about Pikachu? Jessie: Have you seen that hybrid? She must be ten times more powerful. So are you in? James: Sure am. Meowth: You can count me in. Meanwhile, Bubbles was hanging out with Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu: How long have you two known each other? Bubbles: I don't remember exactly. By the way, what's the deal with Team Rocket's "We're blasting off again!" and then the twinkle? Pikachu: I don't know. Bubbles: How high do they go flying too? That's a long way to go and still... Then Bubbles was zapped by a red beam. Jessie: Got her! Pikachu: Bubbles! Bubbles had a red glow in her eyes. Bubbles: Move out of my way, Pikachu. Team Rocket is gonna take over this world. Pikachu: Bubbles, stop! She throws a Mucus Ball at him before running off. Jessie: Now what, Pikachu? You don't stand a chance. Pikachu: Pika! (You jerks!) Meowth: You guys know what he said? James: Get the freak to understand her. Ash was just walking around until he sees Bubbles. Ash: Bubbles, where's Pikachu? Bubbles: He's inferior. So get out of my way, puny human. Ash: Bubbles! That's not the way you should talk! Bubbles: Team Rocket will win. Ash: Bubbles, stop. Bubbles then knocks Ash into the sky. Ash: Normally, Team Rocket does this. But... Ash Ketchum's blasting off for the first time! *Twinkle* Team Rocket was watching from the cameras. Jessie: Good job, Bubbles. James: Team Rocket will finally win. Meowth: Pinch me. Actually, don't do that. James: Now we just have to get her back to her old universe. Greninja approaches Bubbles. Greninja: Hey, Bubbles. Where are you going? Bubbles: To take over this universe. Greninja: Do what? Oh no, you don't. Bubbles: Move over, impostor. Bubbles then teleports away. Meanwhile, Ash had recovered from his first blastoff. Ash: Ow. I have to find someone. Then he notices Iris. Ash: Iris, I need your help. Iris: How can I help you? Ash: Did you see that new hybrid Bubbles? Iris: Yeah, why? Ash: I think Team Rocket turned her on their side. We have to stop her. Iris: I agree. Bubbles was defeating every single Pokemon in her way. Then Pikachu came up to her. Pikachu: Bubbles, this isn't you! Bubbles: What are you talking about? Pikachu: Please stop. Bubbles: Fine then. You want to fight too? Fine, I'll take you on. Pikachu: Oh no. *End of Part 3* Part 4: Stopping Team Rocket. Pikachu: This isn't going to end well, is it? It sure wasn't. Bubbles tackled Pikachu to the ground and repeatedly sliced him with her mucus swords. Pikachu: Get off! Meanwhile, Ash and Iris were watching. Iris: How do we take that thing down? Ash: We stall her for long enough. And then we get to Team Rocket Headquarters. Iris: *Gasp* Good idea. We can get in there and break the controller to free Bubbles from their control. James: Not so fast. Team Rocket showed up. Jessie: How do you think you're going to defeat us? Meowth: Now that we have the most powerful Pokemon on our side, there's no way you twerps will win. Ash: She's not even a... oh, forget it. Jessie: No matter what Pokemon you use, you can't win. Now, here's a reasonable outcome. You hand over Pikachu, we take over that freak's world, we let her go. Deal? Ash: No way I'm doing that! James: Alright, you have to learn the hard way. Ash: Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt! Pikachu tried to, but Bubbles slaps him across the face. Bubbles: Don't you even think about it! Stay down, you inferior yellow mouse! Meowth: See? Even your "best" Pokemon doesn't stand a chance. Iris: Knock it off! James: I'm afraid we can't do that. Bubbles, get them! Bubbles: Let's see how you like this! Bubbles then tosses a Mucus Ball forwards, knocking Ash and Iris back. Jessie: What did James just say? Now hand over Pikachu, or face the consequences. Pikachu then tried to use Thunder Bolt on Team Rocket, but the attack is blocked. Pikachu: Pika? (Huh?) Then Pikachu is hit by his own attack. Bubbles: Nice try, Pikachu. Bubbles then grabs Pikachu and drags him back to Team Rocket HQ. Meowth: Thanks for the free Pikachu, you two. Ash: Pikachu, no! Iris: I'm afraid Team Rocket has won, Ash. Ash: No, this isn't over. We just have to find the button and break it before Bubbles can turn Pikachu evil. *Back at Team Rocket HQ* Jessie: We finally won! James: I could just cry. Meowth: Pinch me... uh, never mind. Bubbles then drags Pikachu into a glass container. Pikachu: Let me go, Bubbles! Bubbles: That's not going to happen. Bubbles then takes out a ray gun that will shoot a beam to evilize Pikachu. Pikachu: What is that?! Bubbles: Don't worry. You will remember yourself as one of us now. Meanwhile, Ash and Iris had snuck into the Headquarters. Ash: Where is that button? Iris: There! The two run towards it, but Team Rocket stops them. Jessie: Hold it right there. James: You can't stop our victory now, twerps. Meowth: That's right! So get lost! Iris: Please. You have Bubbles, you don't need Pikachu. James: Uh, yes we do. Then Greninja suddenly breaks into Headquarters. Jessie: Aah! It's a Greninja! Greninja: Step aside or I will have to move you. James: No way. Greninja then punches the three out of his way. Then he rushes forward and breaks the container that Pikachu was trapped in. Bubbles: Hey! What are you doing?! Greninja: Stopping you. Pikachu then charges up a Thunder Bolt attack. Bubbles snickers as she waits. But then, a bright flash happens as Ash and Iris break the button. Bubbles snaps out of her evilized state. Bubbles: Huh? Pikachu, what are you doing? Too late to answer. Pikachu unleashes a Thunder Bolt attack, shocking Bubbles. The attack sends her flying out of the window of the HQ and she falls into the forest below. Ash: Um, is she going to be okay? Iris: I think so. Bubbles hits the ground. Bubbles: Ow! Why did he attack me? I thought we were friends. Team Rocket was done for. James: Oh, look at the time. We have to go now. Jessie: Yes, very quickly. The boss wants us. Meowth: Ugh. Kids, have these two improved on their excuses? No? Because their first one this special was awful. Jessie: Stop breaking the fourth wall! *Punches Meowth* Meowth: Ow! Bubbles then teleports back into the HQ. James: Uh-oh. Bubbles: So, you possessed me and turned me evil? Well, you know what I think? Bubbles then punches Team Rocket with enough force to send them flying out another window. Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! Jessie: And we were so close! *Sparkle* Bubbles: That's revenge for what you did to me. Ash: How did you find out? Bubbles: A Snivy told me. *At Reeftown* Mayor Sting: Citizens of Reeftown, I think it's safe to say that Bubbles is gone for good. Meanwhile, Bubbles was watching from a small distance away. Then she grins as she starts charging up one of her Mucus Balls. Splash then turns around. Splash: Did you hear something? Dunk: No, I didn't hear anything. The sound was becoming louder. Ripple: I hear it now. Splash: What is that sound? Then Bubbles throws her Mucus Ball forwards, covering the whole group in mucus. Splash: Ew! Wait, Bubbles? Bubbles reveals herself. Bubbles: Did you really think I was gone forever? Well, I'm back. Splash: What happened to you? Bubbles: Long story short: found myself in a new universe, got turned evil, reverted back to normal, blasted by electricity, and finally took down the bad guys. Splash, Dunk, and Ripple: ??? Bubbles: I'll tell you later. *End*